


Family

by DoctorProfessorSong



Series: The Other Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProfessorSong/pseuds/DoctorProfessorSong
Summary: Jack's teacher, Amy, struggles to understand the Bunker Family dynamics. How does a kid have three dads, a stepmom, a biological sister raised by her unrelated moms and approximately a trillion questionable aunts and uncles?This is part of a series of one shots and standalones. You don’t have to have read the first one to read this one (though I did self-indulgently include one reference to a character I made up in the first story, which you can ignore).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: The Other Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170503
Comments: 61
Kudos: 316





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> CW: references to alcohol as a coping mechanism, drinking, hooking up, and past shitty parental trauma. That makes this sound super intense but it really isn't. This is silly and dumb. I promise. 

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Teachers' Lounge**

**August 12**

"Did you see Jack's Dad?" Amy asks, collapsing on a chair in the teacher's lounge. 

"The little blond kid with the bumblebee rain boots?" Jenna says. 

Jenna is the head teacher for the other PreK-3 class and Amy's best friend. She looks as exhausted as Amy feels. First days are always a challenge. So many of the littles are away for the first time. In 10 years of teaching, Amy has never ended a first day without a strong desire for a glass of wine and an early bedtime.

"That's the one. He's a cute kid. Didn't even cry this morning. He was too excited about the fire truck." Amy says.

"I must have missed his Dad. Why, was he a helicopter parent or something?" Jenna asks. 

Amy looks around conspiratorially. She probably shouldn't say it. It's unprofessional. But she has earned a little fun. "No. He's a stone cold hottie. Blue eyes, dark hair and built. He definitely works out. Castiel is his name. God, even his name sounds hot."

"See, that is the problem with this job. Every man we meet is both married and off limits. Good for his wife, I guess" Jenna complains. It's true. They aren't allowed to date parents, for obvious reasons, and even if they were there are almost no single dads.

"Speaking of helicopter parents, Riley's mom is gonna be a real . . . " Amy sees the principal walk in, "ly great asset. She is super invested."

********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Teachers' Lounge**

**August 14**

Amy motions for Jenna as soon as she walks in. She starts in before Jenna even gets seated. "So, remember how I told you Jack's dad was hot?"

Jenna nods leaning forward. 

"So," Amy says, "turns out he has two smoking hot dads. A guy shows up today looking like a professional athlete. Tall with broad shoulders and long dark hair. He asks for Jack so I introduce myself and he says his name is Sam and he is one of Jack’s dads.”

Jenna sighs dramatically. "So triple unavailable then. A parent, in a relationship and gay." 

"Hey, at least it's eye candy and they are pleasant enough. Riley's mom lectured me for 20 minutes today about not re-doing her ponytail when it fell out." Amy says. "Plus, Jack is pretty cute. Today he spent half the day pretending to be an angel. He kept flapping his wings." 

**********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Teachers' Lounge**

**August 19**

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kline? This is Amy. Jack's teacher." Amy says when she hears a voice on the other end of the line.

"Um, actually it's Winchester. But you can call me Dean. Is everything okay?" Dean replies. 

Amy frowns. "Oh, I am sorry. I should have checked the file. Everything is fine. Jack just has a low grade fever and we need you to come pick him up." She looks down at the contact sheet in her hand and her frown deepens. Sure enough, it lists three fathers. Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester and Sam Winchester. She barely glanced at it when dialing, just choosing the first number on the list.  _ Wonder where Kline comes from. _

The man on the other end sounds a bit frantic. "Ok. I will be right there."

Amy has her teacher's aide, Alice, watching the class during naptime. Jane in the office could handle handing off Jack, now that the call has been made so Amy entertains returning to the classroom, but Alice doesn't need her and now she is dying to see Jack’s third father. She scoops up Jack and he wraps his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder. "Mmmmm" he groans miserably. She pats him on the back. "Your daddy will be here soon."

Less than 10 minutes later, the door flies open and in stalks Jack's third dad.  _ Jesus, did they meet at a model convention?  _

He spots them and stalks over. He looks powerful. She wonders if he is a fighter. Maybe a soldier. Then he bends down and gently brushes away Jack's hair. "Hey, buddy. You feeling bad?" 

He raises his little head, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed. "Dada, I'm sick." He says miserably. 

"Okay, buddy." He scoops Jack up into his arms. Amy is momentarily distracted by Dean's green eyes.  _ Definitely a model convention. _

She swallows. "Sorry, you have to sign some paperwork. He can't come back without a doctor's note, and I need to see some identification."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "identification?"

Amy finds herself on more solid ground reciting school procedures. "Um, yeah. It's the policy. For safety." 

He pulls out a wallet and hands her his license. She tries for nonchalance when she says: "The paperwork is a bit unclear. You are Jack's father?" 

"Yes." Dean says impatiently.

She nods again. "So he has three fathers?"

"Yes. Can we hurry this up? I wanna get Jack home." 

"Just sign here." She concedes. "Goodbye Jack. I hope you feel better soon."

"Bye, Miss Amy" he lets out miserably.

********

"Three hot gay dads?" Jenna asks. "All I get in my class is Mr. Thomas and he is DEFINITELY not a model convention attendee."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Maybe a divorce and remarriage? I mean it's odd that one of them wouldn't be a stepdad then, but it happens." 

"Maybe they are polyamorous." Jenna offers. 

"In Lebanon?" Amy asks flatly.

Jenna shrugs. "Polyamorous couples are everywhere."

Amy nods absentmindedly. The school has a strict anti-discrimination policy, so it isn't a big deal. Some people might assume otherwise, given that it is attached to a church, but the church and the school aren't that way. Amy certainly doesn't care. But something tells her it's a longer story than that and she can’t help but be curious.

*********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Classroom**

**August 21**

Jack is back to his happy self. Turns out it was just an ear infection. A few doses of antibiotics and he is cheerful again.

Amy smiles watching him dance around, shaking a noisemaker in music class. His wardrobe is eccentric, in the way only a 3 year old can manage. Today he is wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, pink leggings, tiny doc martens and . . . a cat ear headband. 

"He insisted on the ears. The whole outfit, in fact." Castiel explains that morning, smiling fondly at Jack. "If they are disruptive, take them away. He just really wanted to show them off. You can just give them to my husband when he picks up Jack." Honestly, it's a miracle but the other kids haven't fought for them.  _ Maybe the kid has some sort of superpower.  _ She thinks, laughing internally at the concept. 

Amy wonders idly what it would have been like for her and her brother if they had been raised by men like the Winchesters. Her own father had been cruel. Jack is lucky to have three dads. Whatever their deal is.

**********

**Main Street Bar and Grill**

**August 23**

"Thanks for covering pick-up for me today." Amy tells Jenna. They are seated at the bar. She is nursing a glass of bourbon. Jenna is drinking something pink that gives Amy a hangover to even think about. Happy hour has come and gone and Amy is definitely feeling a bit toasty.

"You owe me." Jenna whines. "Riley's mom gave me a 30 minute breakdown of Riley's ten step naptime routine 'because she seems tired when she gets home so she clearly isn't getting enough rest.'"

Amy snorts into her drink. "I hope you took notes. I wouldn't want all that knowledge to go to waste."

"Don't worry. She printed it out. It's color coded. And I didn't even get to meet any of Jack's hot dads." Jenna complains. "You didn't tell me there is a stepmother too."

"Sorry, what? I didn't know." Amy replies.

"Yeah. Eileen, I think her name was? She's gorgeous. I hate her. She's the reason Jack is always signing. She's Deaf." Jenna says. "Anyway, apparently she is Sam's wife. So that probably solves the mystery. It's a divorce and remarriage thing. Boooooring." 

"I guess that makes sense. Castiel did mention that he and Dean are married, so that is probably that. One of them was married to Sam, they adopted Jack and now they co parent. When they aren't modeling." Amy offers.

Jenna snorts and signals the bartender for another pink monstrosity. "Now that we have solved the mystery, let's get back to my ten step getting drunk and not thinking about work routine."

***********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Pickup**

**September 18**

"Hey Dean." Amy says. "I sent Alice to grab Jack. He had a good day today. Well, except that he refused to take off his cowboy boots when it was time to take a nap."

Dean beams. "That's my little buckaroo. You know, Sammy bought those for him as a joke because he knows how much I love old westerns, but Jack loves them so much that the joke is on him. I just wish he would wear the hat too. Complete the look."

Amy grins. "I really admire the way you co-parent together. It's nice to see that divorced parents can come together for the good of their son. I wish more of our parents had such a healthy relationship with their exes."

Dean frowns. "What are you talking about? Gross. Sam's my brother."

Amy's mouth drops open. She shuts it quickly. Before she can ask any follow-up questions, Jack comes running out the door. 

"Dada!! I drawed you a picture." He holds a slightly crumpled picture. "It's a doggy."

Dean scoops Jack up and Amy hears him say as he walks away "Wow, buddy. I think this is the best drawing of a doggy I have ever seen."

***********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Teachers' Lounge**

**September 18**

"BROTHERS?" Jenna asks, throwing her hands up in the air. "How do brothers end up as co-parents?"

"I don't know. Maybe Castiel and Eileen are the exes." Amy offers.

Jenna shakes her head. "That doesn't track. She is the 'stepmom.' Remember?"

"Maybe Sam and Castiel then?" Amy asks.

"So what? Castiel marries one brother. They adopt a kid. Then within three years they divorce and Castiel marries Sam's brother and now they all live together as one happy family? I am not sure anyone is that cool with their ex." Jenna points out. 

Amy frowns.  _ Maybe I should just ask. I mean, I can say I need to understand the family dynamic for a unit at school or something. Would that be rude? Probably. Why do I even care? Jack is happy. He is loved and supported a hell of a lot more than my parents supported me. I need to just drop it. It's none of my . . . . _

"Hello? Amy? Are you listening?" Amy nods absentmindedly. "So, I tell Julian's mom that the peanut free policy does mean she can't bring peanut butter cookies and she huffs at me that she doesn't see why her kid can't have the cookies just because another kid is allergic . . . ."

**********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Playground**

**October 31**

Amy loves the Halloween parade. Every year she looks forward to seeing all the kids dressed up in costume.

"Taylor! Jude! No pushing." She calls out to two of the kids. 

"They look so adorable." Castiel says next to her. Amy didn't hear him come up. 

"I love Jack's bee costume. Several parents have commented on it." Amy says, smiling at him. She likes Castiel a lot. He is always so calm. Really, all of Jack's parents are pretty great now that she has gotten to know them. 

"Thanks. His Papa made it." Castiel replies.

His Papa, she has learned, is Sam. The giant man is currently bent down on the ground adjusting Jack's antennas. Jack is giggling at something Sam is saying and signing something to Eileen behind him.

"Some days, I feel like we manage to get it right." Castiel says. "Though I do wish his mom were here to see him. She would love all of this. She used to talk for hours when she was pregnant about what she wanted for him. She died in childbirth, you know." 

_ Oh. Oh no. How sad. Poor Jack.  _ "I didn't. I am so sorry. Nobody told me and Jack has never mentioned her."

Castiel smiles sadly. "Yeah, I don't think she is really real to him yet. At this age. We talk about her, but she is just a story."

Amy swallows a lump in her throat. "God, I am so sorry. I said that already, didn't I? That must have been awful. Losing your partner and having a newborn." Amy blurts out.

Castiel gives a surprised little laugh. "Oh, no. Kelly and I weren't together. I am gay. I was already in love with that one at the time. In fact, he is the only person I have ever loved." He angles his head towards Dean who has been joined by Eileen and Sam. Dean looks up and smiles fondly at Castiel. 

Amy can't seem to stop putting her foot in her mouth. "Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I . . . ." 

"It's okay. His biological father is actually my brother. Was my brother. He passed away as well." Castiel says.

"I'm . . . Sorry again. Wow there isn't much I can say other than that is there?" Amy says.

Castiel pats her on the shoulder. "It's okay. Really."

"BABA!" Jack yells to Castiel. "BABA! I'M A BEEEEEE!" He begins flapping his arms and running around in a circle making buzzing noises. 

Castiel laughs and waves at Jack, delighted by Jack's goofy antics. "I better go join the others." Castiel says. "Don't want to miss out on a prime spot for the parade."

He smiles at Amy and walks over to join the rest of Jack's parents.

Amy feels a tug of sadness watching the kid now. Orphaned at such a young age. No wonder they came together as a family to raise him. Jack deserves three invested dads and a stepmom.

**********

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Pickup**

**November 15**

A gorgeous blonde in all black walks up. Riley's mom is still talking. Does she ever stop? "So, I just think that you should consider whether that method of instruction might be beneficial for the kids. In my mommy group, one of the women said . . . ."

"Hey lady." The blonde woman cuts in. "While I am sure this nice woman would love to listen to you tell her how to do her job for hours, some of us are on a schedule." The blonde says. Amy barely suppresses a grin.

Riley's mom huffs. "I will send you an email with more information and we can continue this later." She grabs Riley's hand and walks towards her car.

"She seems fun." The woman says and Amy can't suppress a grin this time.

"If you like, I am sure I can forward you the email as well." Amy says, gaining her a laugh. "I don't believe we have met."

"Claire." She says. "I'm Jack's sister. I should be on the list"  _ Of course she is. What is with this family? Wait, sister? _

Amy checks the list and nods at Alice to grab Jack. "I didn't know Jack has a sister."

Claire shrugs. "Oh, yeah. That's probably because I was raised by my moms, Jody and Donna. They adopted me after my mom died."

"Oh. I am so sorry. Was your mom Kelly?" She asks.

"Oh, no. Kelly is Jack's mom. My mom was Amelia." Claire offers.

"Oh." Amy replies. "So you and Jack share a dad?"

Claire smirks. "You could say that. Castiel is my biological father." She looks behind Amy. "Hey, kid. Sick outfit."

Jack skips out the door. He has a leather jacket and his tiny doc martens on. "Wearing those monster-kicking boots I got you, huh?"

"Claaaaire!" He screams. She bends down and hugs him. "Where’s Kaia?" He asks looking around. 

"Kaia's my girlfriend." Claire offers to Amy. "She's in the car. We thought we would get ice cream on the way home." Jack squeals in delight. "See ya." Claire says, taking Jack's hand. "Good luck with all that mom group stuff."

********

**Main Street Bar and Grill**

**November 15**

"His biological kid?" Jenna screams. "What happened to being gay? What happened to only loving one person?"

Amy shrugs. "I mean, you don't have to be straight or in love to have sex."

Jenna rolls her eyes. "Duh. I am not in love, but I am definitely thinking about the latter. Check out that guy at the end of the bar. Yes, please." She looks back at Amy. "But why wouldn't she have gone to live with her dad then?"

"Maybe he is a sperm donor or something. She said she had two moms. Maybe her mom remarried." Amy offers.

Jenna grins. "What was she like?"

_ Beautiful. Brash. The type of girl to send me into a bi panic if she wasn't way too young for me. _ Amy doesn't say. Jenna doesn't know she is bi. Nobody does. "Gorgeous." She offers instead. A curl of anxiety runs through her.  _ Was that too gay? Straight girls call each other gorgeous, right? _

"Of course. Another model. Then again, have you seen her Dad?"

Amy feels guilt mingle with her anxiety. She really shouldn't be gossiping about this family. She actually really LIKES them. The way they have all come together to raise that sweet boy after he was orphaned. The kid is happy. Secure. Loved. All of the things she never had growing up. The things she doesn't have today either. She thinks about the lonely frozen turkey dinner waiting for her on Thanksgiving and she feels the bourbon sour in her stomach.

"Hey, looks like the guy has a friend. Should we go in?" Amy asks, changing the subject abruptly. She doesn’t want to talk about the Winchesters anymore.

Jenna grins, checks her reflection in the mirror behind the bar and says "I call the tall one."

************

**Little Angels Among Us Preschool**

**Fellowship Hall and Multipurpose Room**

**December 20**

All Amy has to do is get through the Christmas Pageant and she can go home, pour herself a glass (bottle) of wine and watch something dumb and predictable. Maybe a Christmas movie or something. 

She is exhausted. The end of the year is always a mess. At least the kids are cute. Sophia, dressed as a donkey, is chasing two of the wisemen. "No running." She says automatically. 

She almost runs into Dean. He smiles. "Hey. Looking forward to your big production. Even though I think I have already seen it 100 times from Jack. He is so excited."

And just like that, she feels better. Because that's why she does this. "He is going to be a great angel." She says, smiling back.

"Make sure you come by after. The entire family is here. They are dying to meet you." Dean says over his shoulder. 

_ Five minutes to showtime. _ Amy thinks. She goes to get the kids lined up.

  
  


*******

A collective "awwww" goes up the kids file on stage. 

Amy gets up and begins reading an age appropriate version of the Christmas story. Jack, halo askew, stands next to Taylor, dressed as Mary as Amy reads about the angel Gabriel telling Mary that she was chosen to be Jesus's mother. He is grinning and holding his hands up. 

A large cheer goes up from the crowd as the kids transition to singing "Away in a Manger."  _ That must be "the entire family."  _ Amy thinks.

The production is going great until Jude and Lena, both dressed as angels, start pushing and shoving in the middle of "Silent Night." Amy has to rush over and separate them. Lena stands up, her halo hanging crooked on her head while Jude has lost a wing. 

Having righted and separated the angels, Amy gets them back on track. The rest of the show goes relatively smoothly. By the time they close with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," Amy feels an immense sense of relief. She can almost taste the wine. 

**********

"Amy!" Sam calls. "Come meet the family. 

The school has laid out cookies and punch for a post-pageant Christmas party. Amy stares in shock at the number of people who have come to see Jack.

Jack runs up, face smeared with icing and bits of cookie. "UNCLE GABRIEL. I AM YOU!" He screams, his voice full of delight.

A man bends down to get on his level. "Jack, I think you made a better Gabriel than even I did. And I will say Mary was a lot more chill about things this time around." Amy looks at the man, confused.

"Um, this is Gabriel. Castiel's brother. And the man next to him is Crowley. His boyfriend and a close family friend." Sam cuts in.

"Closer to some than others, eh Dean?" Crowley says. He winks at him. 

Castiel rolls his eyes. "He and Dean used to date." He explains. "It was a long time ago." He says and puts his arm around Dean possessively.

"The woman next to him is Crowley’s mother, Rowena. She is sort of, um, she was my mentor at my old job." Sam supplies.

The woman smiles. It looks slightly predatory. "Why, Samuel, you are going to make me blush. This is my girlfriend Bela. Hell would freeze over before we missed seeing wee Jack in his acting debut." She looks amused but Amy doesn’t get it. Must be an inside joke.

Amy sees the blonde and nods in acknowledgement. "Hey, good to see you again. This is Kaia, my girlfriend. Over there is Alex, my sibling. They were raised by my moms too." She explains, probably thinking of Amy's confusion last time. Alex looks up from where they are talking to two older women and waves. Amy nods in acknowledgement. "And those are my moms. Jody and Donna."

They give Amy broad grins and she feels herself smiling broadly back at them.

"I'm Bobby." A gruff man says behind her. "I helped raise Sam and Dean." 

"And this is Danny. He is like a son to us. And that's his boyfriend, Cooper." A tall gangly boy smiles shyly, hiding behind his bangs. Next to him a blond boy with blue eyes grins and gives her a little wave. 

"It's nice to meet all of you." Amy says. "Jack is a true joy to have in my class. He is lucky to have such a great family who cares for him." She suddenly feels overwhelmed. "Excuse me, I think I am being called."

She walks over to Jenna who is leaning against the wall. 

"Is it possible they are in a cult?" Jenna quips. 

Amy feels a strong wave of protectiveness. "I think it's nice. Really nice. They have built this big, loving family in the face of tragedy."

Jenna stares at her for a minute, shocked by her intense response. "You are right. I am sorry, Amy. I was only teasing."

Amy smiles weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"You are right, though." She says. "Want some lemonade?"

"Nah. I am just gonna take a breather." Amy says.

She stares at Jack's family. Sam has Jack upside down over his shoulder. Jack is cackling. Dean has his arm casually slung around Claire. He is explaining something very intently. Jody and Donna have wandered over to a display of the kids' artwork. They have located one of Jack's paintings and they are oohing and ahhing over it. 

It hits Amy like a brick. An intense feeling of longing. Maybe even a smidge of jealousy. 

She thinks of her own family. Her cold, angry father. Her judgmental mother. She remembers two years ago when they refused to stop deadnaming her brother. When she blew up at them and stormed out. She hasn't spoken to them since.

She thinks of her brother and she suddenly feels very lonely. He is on the other side of the world, doing a year abroad. She thinks morosely about her solo Christmas plans. What she wouldn't give for a big, gay family. She wonders if the Winchesters will adopt her. 

"They can be pretty intense, but they mean well. I am Aunt Charlie. Sorry I missed you earlier during the introductions."

Amy turns and finds herself face to face with an adorable redhead who is absolutely not too young for her and who therefore absolutely sends her spinning into a bi panic spiral. 

_ What is it with this family?  _ Charlie is cute and a bit nerdy, if the Doctor Who Christmas sweater is any indication, and Amy thinks she may be in love. 

"Um, you okay?" Charlie asks.

_ Shit. I am just staring at her like an absolute idiot. Say something cool. Come on Amy. You can do it. _

"Uh, Hi. I am Amy. Jack's teacher. Oh, I guess you knew that" She laughs a little too loud and she feels a blush creep up her neck and into her face.  _ Nailed it.  _ Amy prepares herself for Charlie's departure. Steels herself for the inevitable awkward excuse. 

But Charlie surprises her. She grins slowly instead. "You know," she says, leaning her head forward as if sharing a secret, "I am afraid you may have caused a major family rift. See, my favorite dads over there have been keeping some pretty important information from me. I would have been doing pick-up and drop-off if they had bothered to tell me Jack's teacher was so attractive. I think the only way to avoid conflict is if you agree to have dinner with me."

Amy's heart flutters in her chest. "Yes!" She says, a little too eagerly. She takes a breath. "I mean, anything for Jack." She grins and she knows it is goofy and wide and she should be embarrassed but Charlie has a similar grin on her face as well. 

"Hmmm. To be safe, we could always get out of here now. Go get a drink." Charlie says. 

Amy nods. "I think we should definitely do that. I wouldn't want to cause family problems at Christmas. Let me just say goodbye to the kids and I am all yours." She blushes again, realizing the implications after she says it, but she doesn't correct it. 

********

By Christmas, Amy discovers that she very much wants to be adopted by the Winchesters. But she will settle for dating Aunt Charlie. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this dumb little shitpost on Tumblr and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had to write it. I considered separating it, because there isn't as much Jack content in this one, but I think it works in the context of the series. Plus, Jack is rather adorable when he does make an appearance. I loved particularly giving him a wide array of boots. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to sneak Danny in again, at least peripherally. 
> 
> The angels getting into a fight is a real thing that happened to me. I was the angel in a fistfight on the altar at 3ish. In my defense, the other kid was standing in the wrong place. I mean, that's why we have rehearsal.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr under the same name. And feel free to send me prompts for this series, if there is something you want to see and I will try to accommodate it if I can. 


End file.
